Wanna take a bath?
by Boebliek
Summary: Elizabeth has found a way to make her beloved Captain take a bath... Set after AWE, Elizabeth is a pirate on Jack's ship  Oneshot


Elizabeth Swann was staring at the ocean, her weight resting on the railing of the Black Pearl.

She wondered if in some way William Turner knew that she was on this ship right at this very moment. Wait, it was _Captain Turner _now.

Secretly she thought he did know, she always wanted to be free, to life by her own rules, to be more than a helpless woman in distress.

They both knew that there was no way she could ever be stuck on some island for 10 years, waiting for someone she 'once loved'.

It was true that when Elizabeth was a young girl she was in love with Will, but she was a women now. She needed the love of a real man, a _Pirate_.

"Ah, my knowledge of _philosopha_ tells me that your thinking about something " Jack Sparrow leaned next to her on the railing.

Elizabeth chuckled softly, "It's_ philosophy_, with Y."

The Captain looked at her as if he didn't believe that was correct, then he abruptly waved his hand "It's just words luv, now tell me what's on your mind."

Elizabeth paused for a second before turning to him, smiling "You wanna go take a bath?" Jack blinked in surprise at her proposition.

Elizabeth Swann may be a pirate now but that didn't mean that she had to change her whole lifestyle, including personal hygiene. Since the woman joined the Black Pearl, she had taken some stuff from her old home, like her bathtub.

"You know, _Lizzie_...I'm still a real pirate, remember?"

Elizabeth glared at him, did she have to feel offended or flattered by his statement? Then without a warning she put her hands on his shoulders, and got closer, her lips just inches away from his.

"I meant, do you wanna take a bath..._With me_?" She didn't close her mouth entirely, leaving it a little bit open as she loved how he would just stare.

For a moment Jack refused to answer, at times he forgot that she wasn't an innocent little girl anymore. He then gave her a cocky smile and walked away.

"Mr. Gibbs!" Jack yelled. "Aye, Captain?" Gibbs arrived as it seemed out of nowhere. "I'm going to my cabin and I don't want to be disturbed, understood?"

"Of course, can I ask what it is you're going to do?" Gibbs asked out of curiosity. Jack hesitated for a second "I'm going to take a bath." As his first mate gave him a strange look, he turned and wanted to leave "_Miss Elizabeth will be there with you_?"

Damn him, he always knew everything. Jack stopped and turned his head slightly "Maybe."

As he disappeared down the stairs that led to his cabin, Gibbs smiled to himself and shook his head. "Are they gone?" Pintel and Ragetti asked from behind him, no need to pretend like they were working on the ship anymore.

"Aye," Gibbs said and noticed that the whole crew took the absence of their Captain for granted, leaving whatever they were working on to drink some rum and laugh around.

Everyone already knew what was going on between their Captain and their new female companion, so why keep it a secret? They didn't really care anyway.

Meanwhile, Captain Jack Sparrow found himself staring at the gigantic, golden colored tub in his cabin. Well, more likely the siren in the tub, her eyes closed and her long curls loose.

"Are you going to just stand there or join me?" She asked naturally, opening her eyes to look at him. Jack smirked with his arms across his chest as he stood against the closed door.

"Tempting luv, but there's one condition" He walked over to her, leaning with both hands on the side of the tub. "And what's that?" She asked.

"I'm not undressing," He whispered. Elizabeth looked at him in surprise, but immediately restored her poker face. He wanted to play hard to get? So could she. "Very well, then."

As he sat across her in the tub he noticed her glancing at his loose white shirt, the water made it appear transparent and it revealed his chest. At the same time Jack's eyes wondered through the water, searching for a glimpse of her naked form.

Stupid bath foam! Where did she buy this crap? He thought he couldn't see a thing through the substance. Only her shoulders and the upper side of her breasts were visible, her nipples and the rest of her delicious body were hidden underneath the foam.

Her hair was damp and some pieces of it were stuck against her lovely face, her eyes sparkling and cheeks softly flushed. His eyes trailed down to her firm, pink lips, lips he couldn't get enough of. They reminded him of what wonderful things she could do with them.

"Jack?" Her voice interrupted his fantasy and he looked back up at her eyes. "What is it luv?"

"You look ridiculous," She said daring him to take his clothes off.

"So have I been told," He answered grinning.

"If you are just going to stare at me, then perhaps I should leave," She said in an annoyed tone.

"Why the rush, after all, you asked me to join you," Jack put his hands behind his head "I'm quite comfortable in here."

"That's exactly my point," She stated before standing up, giving him a good look at her wet, naked body before grabbing a loose shirt form the floor and putting it on "I think that this is highly inappropriate."

Still buttoning her shirt she ignored him, suddenly Jack pushed his foot against her legs and with a yelp she landed on top of him, making the water in the tub splash on the wooden floor. "And what do you think of this?" He asked her, his hands pinning her down on to him.

"_Mister Sparrow..._" She moaned before Jack smashed his lips against hers and she accepted the kiss gratefully. His tongue sought out hers to play with it as his left hand held her soft hair and his right trailed somewhere below.

Elizabeth broke the kiss and gasped as his fingers found her folds and stroke her sensitive nub. She buried her head in to his neck and whimpered softly. The pirate couldn't hide a chuckle "A-Am I...Amusing you?" She asked him between gasping for air.

"Well, it's rather funny how obviously you want me Elizabeth," Jack answered. The woman on top of him frowned "Oh yeah?" Before he could stop her, her hand reached at the bulge in his pants. She stroked him through the wet fabric, making him moan in surprise.

"Who's laughing now Jack Sparrow?" She gave him a seductive look and he just smiled at her. "It's _Captain Jack Sparrow_" He reminded her before standing up in the tub, still holding Elizabeth in his arms.

She was confused for a moment, and sighed in annoyance as his hand was removed from the spot he paid such good attention to before. They both stepped out of the water and Jack guided his "luv" to the floor.

Elizabeth looked surprised when he let her sit on top of him, he never let her lead until this point. But she didn't complain, on the contrary, she took her leading role very serious.

Jack had to hold back from just flipping her over and taking her roughly, as the vision before him was too much to take. There she was, only wearing a wet long shirt which revealed her breasts clearly. Her nipples pink and perk, her face flushed and her full lips slightly parted.

When Elizabeth pulled his pants down, he found his fingers digging into her hips, which would certainly leave marks. But they didn't care, not now. Elizabeth hissed between her teeth as she lowered herself onto his manhood. They sighed both when he was fully inside her, then she slowly started to move.

She pushed her hips, slow and lazy, trying to savor the feeling. Her hands rested on his shoulders, which were also still covered in a wet shirt. Jack groaned, she was feeling so good around him. He pushed his hips up to interrupt her rhythm, like the pirate he was. She moaned loudly, pulling her head back.

Jack couldn't take it any longer, he had to make her scream some more. So he abruptly turned her on her back, him on top of her. Elizabeth didn't have time to recover, as he pushed her leg over his shoulder and withdrew his cock entirely before pushing fast and hard back into her.

The woman underneath him screamed in delight, enjoying his new and fierce rhythm. "Jack!" she yelped and clutched with her nails at his back. Jack leaned in and crushed his mouth against hers, still fucking her as hard as he could.

Elizabeth felt her orgasm rush through her like a hurricane, making her feel it in every part of her trembling body. "Ah! JACK!" she screamed louder then intended. Her walls started to milk him and Jack couldn't hold it any longer, he whispered her name as he came hard, pouring his hot seed into her.

He lazily road out their orgasm, before falling down next to her, trying to catch his breath. Elizabeth smiled and wiped the sweat from her forehead, she looked at her Captain and kissed him softly on the lips before he took her into her arms.

There they were; lying on the floor, exhausted, for now then...And she asked him the same question she always did "_Do you think they heard that?_" Jack looked at her and chuckled "_Lizzie, I would bet on all the rum in the world that they heard that._"

"_Doesn't mean I care, _"He added.


End file.
